This invention relates generally to clothing apparel, and in particular to a multi-function clothing accessory that can be adapted for use as a headscarf, a neck scarf or stole, a waist or hip belt, a sarong, a peplum or a peplum dress, a shawl and a jacket.
Various clothing accessories such as scarves, shawls, belts, sarongs, etc. exist. Consider, for example, scarves. Scarves usually are made from a single piece of textile having a square, rectangular or triangular configuration. Scarves generally are made from a wide assortment of materials and are worn in a wide variety of styles including as conventional neck scarves, head wraps, head bows, shoulder wraps and shawls or stoles. However, conventional scarves have limitations, and cannot be used, for example, as a jacket or belt.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a clothing accessory item that can be used not only as a jacket, but also a headscarf, a neck scarf or stole, a belt, a sarong, a peplum or a peplum dress and a shawl.